killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hand
The Black Hand was a Helghast terrorist organization active within Vekta City as of 2381. They were led by Vladko Tyran. Background Originally founded by Kris Howl and his adopted son Vladko Tyran, the Black Hand are a Helghast sub-faction consisting of radicals, fanatics, and former military troops who greatly despise the Vektans for destroying Helghan in the Terracide and causing untold amounts of death and destruction on their people. They are also at odds with the New Helghan government due to them seeking peace with their former foes rather than taking revenge on the Vektans. The Black Hand possess old surplus weapons from the Second Extrasolar War and other older, lower-tech equipment such as infiltration projectors, which allowed them to disguise themselves as VSA Security Troopers. The group has a large amount of influence in the slums of New Helghan, such as in Containment City. The Black Hand are secretly aided by rogue elements in the New Helghan government and being in league with Jorhan Stahl. History The Black Hand were banned by the New Helghan government for their extremist views in 2388.Black Hand Strike In June 29, 2390, the Black Hand led by Vladko Tyran conducted a brazen attack on Vekta City, bombing VSA Headquarters and weaponizing hijacked trains as makeshift missiles in a bid to bomb the central hub, which are repelled by the VSA. The Black Hand's terrorism consequently caused all Helghast citizens and half breeds residing on the Vektan side to be deported to New Helghan. The New Helghan government denied of involvement in the Black Hand's attacks and publicly condemned the terrorists; however, the Vektan government stationed ISA cruisers along The Wall and heightening tensions between the two nations. The VSA dispatched Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan to locate Tyran in Containment City, where the Black Hand's ties to Jorhan Stahl are discovered. Tyran fled to Helghan and faked his death. After Tyran truly died at the hands of Echo, the Black Hand was reported to be suffering from infighting amongst its members. However, the Black Hand remains a threat and has increased their terrorist activity within a month. The VSA believed the Black Hand and their sudden rise are being supported by the New Helghan military.89 killed in latest terror attack Doctrine The Black Hand comprise of the most extreme portion of Helghast society, and represent the full hatred that many of their compatriots have for humans, and seek revenge against the Vektans, whom they held them responsible for all of the Helghast's sufferings, the destruction of Helghan and their empire from the Terracide, and forcing them to live in terrible conditions. The Black Hand will go to any lengths to start a new war, even killing Helghast civilians. They dislike Chancellor Hera Visari and her administration for their attempts to bring peace between New Helghan and Vekta. Personnel Known Members *Vladko Tyran *Kris Howl *Espen Huxley Known Attacks * Attack on VSA Headquarters and bombing of Vekta City's Eden District. (June 29, 2390)Vekta: Day of Death! * Attack on Templar Park, leaving 89 people dead and more than a thousand people injured. * Bombing of a crowded New Helghan market place, killing 6 Helghast civilians. Gallery Kzsf in 2013-09-20 blackhand-qa 06.jpg The Black Hand.jpeg 13547449584_71c23761da_b.jpg kzsf-black-hand-heavy.jpg Killzone Shadow Fall Black Hand 4.jpg Killzone Shadow Fall Black Hand 3.jpg Killzone Shadow Fall Black Hand 2.jpg Killzone Shadow Fall Black Hand 1.jpg 2376139-4726754863-2i7wo.jpg Blackhasd.jpg killzone-shadow-fall--the-insurgent-pack023.jpg Trivia *The Black Hand is named after the real life, historical Serbian organization of the same name, which sought for Serbian independence from Austria-Hungary and were involved in the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand, precipitating the outbreak of World War I. *The Black Hand is also another reference to Nazi Germany's plan Werwolf in which a proposed Nazi resistance movement was to oppose the Allies during and after the Second World War. *The Black Hand Operative are the insurgent class for the Helghast in Killzone: Shadowfall's multiplayer. References ru:Чёрная_рука Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:Organizations Category:New Helghan Category:Black Hand